Pure Pure Pleiades
by Estavius
Summary: Peroronchino is a very avid consumer of many forms of erotica, whether it be in H-games, dating sims, or visual novels. More than that, he's a huge closet gamer that loves both 'safe' and 'unsafe' material. This is the story of how Peroronchino was scarred for life.
1. Chapter 1

**This has hints at masturbation and erotic material, but never specifically describes it (or it probably won't).  
This takes the perspective of Peroronchino; the creator of Shalltear.**

 **PLEASE tell me if this should be considered "M", because though I don't think these subject matters are that uncommon for any teen who has been exposed to the internet, that is only my opinion. That is why I set it to "T", though viewer discretion is advised regardless.**

 **.**

Pure Pure Pleiades

Part 1

Peroronchino took a deep breath; his eyes slid shut and his pulse calmed to a slow beat.

"Log out," Peroronchino commanded.

His consciousness flickered for a moment, a disorienting experience for any who had never felt it before. It was akin to seasickness, to the brief moment of weightlessness when falling, when one's sense of balance and self-control were all but specs of dust in the afternoon breeze. To Peroronchino, this was a regular occurrence. In fact, it happened just about every day, whenever he logged out of YGGDRASIL. Some might call it a bad habit, others an obsession, but as a healthy teenager, Peroronchino, or Ohno Shota, wasn't abnormal by any means.

In fact, aside from having a large collection of hidden eroge, dating sims (galge), visual novels, and an obnoxious amount of time spent in YGGDRASIL, Shota could truthfully boast being a fairly average member of society. He, a high schooler, had good grades, attended an above-average school, and – if he dared say it – good looks. Though Shota was relatively thin, he spent almost all of his free time in games, and consistently managed to hit YGGDRASIL's weekly time cap.

Still, to the world beyond his sister and friends in YGGDRASIL, Shota was a hard working studious teenager who had strong work habits. Shota didn't study at home; his policy was to work as hard as possible so that he would have as little as possible to do at the end of the day. Since Shota lived with his sister, his parents knew nothing of his game obsession. Even his sister didn't know some of the darker things, because of course; Shota wouldn't ever show her his H-games. It just wasn't something any "normal" seventeen year-old would want to talk about with his older sister.

His older sister was a tyrant, after all. Shota could only watch in horror at the strict sanctions she posed; the only reason he was allowed to game away his nights was because she was there to regulate him. It was as if she wanted Shota to listen to her! Ridiculous. Respect should be given to those who deserve it, not automatically to one's elders.

Cultural revolution! Change this unfair set of societal expectations! Band together and revolt against the old standards!

Er, maybe not to that extent, China's cultural revolution from the 20th century would be a bit terrifying in Japan. Even worse, the wonderful culture of eroge and galge might be damaged in that struggle of identity.

What was more fearful was his sister's ability to alter her voice; she could, in the sweetest sounding tone, threaten to kill him. Shota supposed that it was worth it; she had gotten employed as a voice actor a few months back, and that income fuelled better food. It was at a famous studio too, Maeda Entertainment, though Shota didn't know what they saw in her. Sure his sister's voice could be cute, but the fact that it was his sister ruined everything.

That may have been the catalyst for change, the start towards that terrifying day of reckoning.

…

"Shota, I'm going to the gym," his sister announced. "I'll be back in three hours."

Shota glanced to his sister who stood by the door, plump with well-rounded sides. If Shota was thin, then his sister was fat. There really wasn't any beating around the bush; her waist measurements were higher than the Japanese regulations, and could be considered overweight. She even had to pay the extra tax for it. Granted, she was… somewhat thinner than before?

"You're going to the gym? Since when did you care?"

His sister narrowed her eyes, and Shota instinctively looked down to his food. He felt a glare that could kill on the back of his head, but pretended he didn't notice.

"Since I got a job," His sister said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope, have fun sweating."

With that, his sister was gone. Shota was home alone, and that meant one of several things. He could, if he felt so inclined, take out some of his… adult material, and do some exercise of his own. Or Shota could get an early start on grinding mats in YGGDRASIL; the newly created guild home was pretty demanding.

Shota chose the third option; he decided there was no better time than the present to snoop through his sister's room.

"I wonder if she's gotten anything adult rated," Shota muttered as he searched.

His sister was neat and organized: papers and scripts were neatly piled on the table, the tablet was turned off and left in the desk, with the wall screens in a similar state to save power. Her bed, though a female slept there, provided no tension for Shota, who knew that its tidy sheets belonged to his older sister. The closet was as usual, with a few outfits here and there, an unidentifiable white box…

Wait, just a moment.

An unidentifiable white box?

Could it be?

A secret?

It certainly hadn't been there the last time Shota had gone through his sister's things.

"Let's just see here…"

Shota lifted the box, with a single marking indicating a sender, and deposited it on the bed. Its sender was Maeda Entertainment, the company his sister had worked with. A bead of sweat began to make its way down Shota's face. Maeda Entertainment was one of the most famous studios for eroge, galge, and other amazing content. They were pioneers in their field, and dated back to the early 2020's, with outstanding content for the past century.

Of course, Maeda's games were a personal favourite of Shota. He had a huge number of their titles in their fancy limited-edition promotional arts, some hidden inside the frame of his bed, others proudly displayed for the world of his room to see. There was a game release next month, a highly acclaimed title called _Pure Pure Pleiades!_. A wonderful tale of love, friendship, and possibly erotica with a huge variety of girls! Shota couldn't wait… but it was a title from his sister's company.

For reasons Shota couldn't understand, his sister had banned him from pre-ordering the game; she pointed at the overwhelmingly high price, but Shota had no qualms. If he needed to, he could easily make that amount of money from a month or two's savings as a part-timer, but he needed his sister's password to order it.

Had his sister received a copy before release as a gift? A thanks for her work, on whatever smaller, less-important title they had employed her for? Maybe all employees got one… the very thought made Shota want to check how to get into the industry. Of course! He had a connection! His sister already worked at Maeda, and could recommend him if he asked. Excellent start!

Except his sister wouldn't want him to pursue that kind of career. She would want him to get a "stable", "normal", "well-paying" job. Like a doctor or something; games were as far removed from saving lives as apples were from potatoes and pineapples. Shut down at the gate and locked out of haven, Shota almost felt a tear come to eye. That route was definitely a no-go.

But that was enough stalling!

Shota slowly unclasped the parcel, and lifted the lid. No, it couldn't be. But it was.

 _Pure Pure Pleiades!_ lay before him; an auto-chip nestled in its case. The scenario was almost suspiciously perfect, the case clean and completely untouched. If Shota sold this, he would make a fortune by selling the game before it even released.

No, there was a better choice, one that would preserve his fertility and the safety of his reproductive organs from a certain sister's foot. Shota would play the game, but _only_ when his sister was out. Since she had just committed to exercise, she would be out daily. Shota could also sneak it out at night; he only needed the chip inside the box within the packaging, and his sister was a heavy sleeper. With any luck, she wouldn't notice the chip was gone from the casing.

Shota carefully extracted the game, slowly, ever so slowly. A single scratch could ruin the casing, and that gorgeous art begged Shota not to. He turned it over, eager to dismantle it to retrieve the prize, when he realized. There were signatures. All over the backside, signatures of names Shota recognized. The director, the animators, the voice actors… this was priceless.

Shota silently thanked his sister. With the auto-chip in range, Shota could access the game, that oh-so-wonderful game. Really, there was no reason to take the chip out, right? Shota's sister would be out for at least another two and a half more hours, which was plenty of time. The heroines of the story seemed to agree, their expressions full of joy on the art. Even the cool, level-headed love interest seemed to smile, ever so slightly.

"Don't mind if I do," Shota said to himself.

With the chip still in its case and fully secured, Shota ran to his room, to boot up his computer. He could not spend another moment without the game; it had been on the very top of his most anticipated titles list for a full year. His system picked up on the signal, and Shota was in. Of course, Shota needed to use his headset, not his dive gear, because erotic virtual reality games were banned. That was no problem; this gave him full control of his right arm and lower body, which was just as good.

And it was glorious. The H-version's uncensored intro animation alone was enough to get Shota stiff. All the love interests, as expected of Maeda Entertainment, were alluring in their own right. Whether it was the Goth Lolita or bouncy Onee-san, each and every character charmed Shota. It would be hard to narrow them down to a single initial target. In fact, even from the beginning of the game, it might be better to proceed… without the pants on?

Shota pulled off the headset, and quickly rectified this issue. He made sure to set a few timed warnings, to prevent the horrible death that awaited him if his sister found out. Shota did, after all, need the time to wash up before his sister came back.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Ohno (sometimes written Ono) is a semi-common last name in Japan, and Shota is a fairly common first name. Thus, Ohno Shota was created.**

 **Hm... I think this will be done in one more chapter? Maybe two, if I somehow come up with more content to stuff in, though I highly doubt it.**

 **I swear, it'll probably get somewhat amusing/comedic by the end. Probably.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO note that I have edited the first chapter; some of the information and interaction has been changed. Not much major content, mind you, as the general flow and content is the same, but some minor alterations. I recommend rereading the first chapter (it's only ~1900 words anyway) and returning here for any readers who feel so inclined.**

 **.**

Part 2

Two hours later, Shota realized he had been wrong.

Not about the quality of the game, because that was excellent in every regard.

Not about the usefulness of preparing tissues beforehand, because those came into use once or twice.

Nor was it the anticipation for the game; _Pure Pure Pleiades_ lived up to its hype completely.

Shota was wrong about the idea that he would struggle to think of a best girl, a waifu. In fact, it had taken only ten minutes for him to decide, after having the chance to briefly meet them all.

It was the Goth Lolita; her noble and refined appearance, mixed with an unexpectedly bright and energetic voice cinched it. A sense of familiarity was mixed in, and even after the first encounter, Shota was hooked. He wanted, no, he needed to go with this route, at least in his first run-through.

The other love interests weren't bad, not at all! Elegant, beautiful, excited, shy, the six other girls had it all, each in their own way. Unique, every one of them, and amazing all the same: a hard balance to strike with so many characters. Shota could feel, just from the short time he had played, the time and effort poured into the creation of these girls, their characters and the skill of the actresses behind them.

Yet despite all that, the Goth Lolita, Tear, stood out first and foremost. Shota wondered whether online forums would be ablaze in a months' time, as various supporters and lovers of each girl battled it out online in the only way they could: flame wars. Shota felt the itch, the nearly irresistible temptation to brag, to post about his experiences and newfound knowledge on the game.

Shota shook his head vigorously to dispel the notion. "No."

Even he wasn't dumb enough to think that his sister would get out scott-free for leaking the game. No matter how enticing it was, Shota's slight allowance was all from his sister, and if she kept her job, there might be more pre-release items, or even events he could attend. There was a slim chance that Shota himself could meet some of the more famous members of Maeda Entertainment, solely through that connection.

And of course, last but not least, Shota wanted his sister to keep her job. That was just… hidden underneath the other positives! Yes, he was a complete and utter genius as a little brother, a kind and thoughtful person to the core. Yessiree, that was Shota's main priority.

It was with regret that Shota disconnected _Pure Pure Pleiades!_ and relocated the box to his sister's little hidey-hole. After Shota did just that, he took his regular daily cleansing; a bit earlier than usual, but it was what circumstances required.

Shota had only just finished, a good twenty minutes after, when he heard the telltale slam of the door; his sister was back. Shota quickly pretended he had been studying. He set a reference text open to a random page on his main computer screen with his project available on another.

"Yo," he shouted. "Did you have fun sweating?"

A wild monster emerged from the hallway! It was his sister, soaked through with liquid and smelling of salt.

The wild monster used mean look! She glared at him.

It was super effective! His sister narrowed her eyes; what was she examining so closely?

Shota was paralyzed! He realized then: his project file had been set to view-only, so he couldn't have been working. The warning had popped up, but in his haste, Shota had ignored it.

"What were you doing?"

"S-studying, of course," Shota said. "What do you think this textbook's for?"

"Pretending?" his sister suggested.

That was painfully close to the truth! But she had no evidence! Objection!

"No, I was studying beforehand," Shota lied through his teeth?. "I just started working on the project because Shuu-san hadn't sent me the files before now, but I needed to check her work."

Of course, that was a complete fib; Shuu-san sent them the night before, but Shota had been too busy in YGGDRASIL to notice until this morning. Sorry for throwing you under the bus Shuu-san! You were a necessary sacrifice, and will be remembered!

His sister sighed. "I'll go cleanse now."

Yes, victory! Shota's sister gave up her assault, and surrendered to the falsities of Shota's lies! Oh wait, that painted him in a bad light…

His sister gave up her assault, and surrendered to the void of knowledge created by her workout at the gym!

There, much better: Shota was no longer a villain. Whether it was a valid explanation was unimportant; obviously the only matter of value was how Shota was portrayed in his own thoughts!

"I should stop talking to myself," Shota muttered.

"What was that?" A shout jolted Shota out of his musings.

He spun around, but his sister wasn't there, not in the room or in the hallway. Shesh, how good was her hearing?

"Nothing!" he yelled back.

Whew. For a moment there, Shota worried his sister realized something, but from the cleansing room she couldn't have heard anything. He was safe.

…

Over the next three weeks, Shota devoured _Pure Pure Pleiades!._ With the six day school week, he only had a limited amount of time to devote to the game, even less when his sister was home. Thankfully, her work both in Maeda and at the gym was wonderfully helpful. The fact that his sister would skimp out on meals to go to the gym with some fruit also gave Shota another hour or so extra. Minus ten minutes for microwaving his own dinner, of course.

It became routine for Shota to come home to no one, a solid hour before his sister would return from her university's gym. With no one to greet, and no reason to hold back, Shota rushed to his room, and prepared himself. This he did everyday, a regular exercise of both his right hand and his time-management skills. Since Shota fully understood his sister's schedule, he allowed for less restraint. Rather than display the excellent visuals on the headset, Shota played to the _entire set-up of wall screens in his room_.

With all that extra time, Shota devoted himself to the game. Its story, its fanservice and eroge elements, its design, all of it was brilliantly executed. Shota found himself on a roller-coaster of thrill to thrill, with steady build-up before massive unexpected plunges into deep caverns of shock.

 _Pure Pure Pleiades!_ was a masterpiece. Even before the game's release, Shota would, without a doubt, give it ten stars out of five. Not only was it beautifully drawn and animated, but the characters had depth and complexity. They weren't just pretty models in an eroge game; there were reasons behind their actions, and for confiding in the protagonist. Shota cried not once, but twice at the non-literal climax of Tear's story. It touched him, from an emotional perspective.

Of the many titles Shota had played, _Pure Pure Pleiades!_ ranked first and foremost, the untouchable first place. That was only the beginning; Shota had only nearly 'completed' the Tear path, the undoubtedly best route, but even so, there were worlds more content to follow. _Pure Pure Pleiades!_ could keep him entertained for at least another month, if not longer. It was just… perfection.

In the end though, Shota knew that Tear was the best, the waifu beyond all waifu, and it showed. From her evocative vocal emotions and seductive moans to the inspirational backstory, Tear had dropped his jaw again and again. Shota's pants as well; he could hardly just sit and watch.

Then it occurred to Shota: a massive part of Tear's appeal, of her character that resonated so well, was the voice. The voice breathed life to the character, gave it reason and an outlet for the emotions. A good script was nothing without a competent voice actor, and Shota realized how amazing it was for his sister to have become one of these expressive beasts of emotion.

So if that was the case, then why not find Tear's voice actress? It was a simple click, a hop skip and a jump, and Shota found it: the protagonist's old-fashioned paper journal that detailed game progress, stats and statistics, as well as the credits and other game information. He had mostly ignored this feature, since Shota wanted his first playthrough to go without any achievement hunts or possible spoilers and hints, but now it was necessary.

A scroll through the menu, past the achievements and path completion, where statistics lay under the full body art of Tear, laid the information Shota sought. Below the regular game information, like the number of times he had bedded her, her likes, loves and hates, motivations and occupations, as well as various other notes, there was an extended information section. This would give Shota the real life creditors for the character, and with it, that oh-so-expressive voice actress. Someone of that talent was bound to have voiced other characters, and that alone made those other titles worth a go.

Shota pressed it, and held his breath.

The voice actress' name was awfully familiar. They shared a last name! What a coinci…

Shota screamed.

He threw a hand over his mouth, and forcefully bit down on his lower lip. Screaming was no good, he would disturb the neighbors. Shota could only thank his sister's newfound athleticism that she wasn't home to witness the shriek. That would bring her calling faster than fans to an idol.

"Shota!"

Eh? What was that? Something sounded awfully like his sister. But his sister should be at the gym right now? Sure Shota didn't check; he had stopped a week ago…

The door slammed open. "Shota what's wrong?"

His sister appeared in the now-open doorframe and froze. Really, wasn't that diet a bit too much? The amount of weight his sister lost shocked Shota; in his fervor to play _Pure Pure Pleiades!_ , he hadn't noticed. What terrified him though wasn't the crazily effective weight loss plan though. What terrified Shota was the downward arc that his sister's eyebrows made, the slow crease in her brow, the silent gape of her mouth.

Shota glanced away from his sister.

He glanced down to his lower torso, where his pants were vacant and his member was still stiff.

He glanced to the box, that beautiful beautiful box that housed _Pure Pure Pleiades!_.

He glanced around to the massive collection of wall-screens, where the enormous full body of Tear lay beside the statistics that betrayed him.

He glanced to the name, his sister's name, and then to the completion rate of 96% for Tear's path.

Then, as was the appropriate response for this scenario, Shota immediately went into dogeza.

* * *

 **So that was a thing. The tone/style may or may not have changed partially through due to my mood. For some reason, that affects a lot of things. Oh well.**

 **Here's an extra/continuation. I had originally planned for it to end at the 'shocking reveal' (that was probably seen through in the first chapter), but this came to mind. Finished this chapter a bit slower than I'd wanted to, because I went through the nostalgia of a few old shows, and then started Mushoku Tensei, but eh.**

 **.**

Extra 1

The next day, at breakfast, there was no discussion, no banter. Shota ate demurely, his sister and him in collective silence. They had not spoken since his sister's initial tirade, once she had gotten over the shock. Of course, the game was confiscated.

Shota didn't know what to do. He had gotten his sister angry before, sure; it was a regular occurrence. Still, even then, for them to not bounce back within a day was rare. Had Shota gone too far? He had only gone through his sister's things without her permission and masturbated to her voice…

Wait wait wait, that's really bad! What to do… what to do…

Should he apologize?

"I-"

"You know," his sister interrupted.

"Y-yes?"

A mad glint shone in his sister's eyes. Shota watched fearfully as a mad smile emerged from previously sullen lips.

"That was going to be a _birthday gift_."

"W-what?"

What did she just say? Come to think of it… Shota's birthday was in a few days. He had forgotten because he had only been tracking _Pure Pure Pleiades!_ release two days after! Did that mean that his covert gaming had been unnecessary? That Shota could have, with his sister's consent, played the game with no ill will?

"But since you've already enjoyed it enough, I think I should return it to the company," his sister said. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"I'm very sorry," Shota said. "I won't do it again."

"Are you sure?"

Shota nodded vigorously. "I'll never intrude on your room again!"

His sister stared him in the eyes, never blinking once. Shota glared back, resolute and firm. Their eyes locked onto each other, fixated to the familiar hue of darkness.

No really, this was starting to get ridiculous; even Shota's eyes were starting to get a bit strained after this amount of time. When his sister finally blinked, she sighed and slumped back in her chair.

"I guess that's alright then," his sister said. "You might as well keep playing, since it was supposed to be a gift anyway."

"I can? Thanks so much!"

Shota almost bolted out of his seat to go do just that, but remembered to show restraint. Maybe even a little bit of respect was warranted.

"Have fun~!"

His sister calmly belted out words in Tear's voice, and smirked at his reaction.

Nope, nevermind, Shota's respect could be given to better people. He could never look at Tear in the same way again.

Nonetheless, Shota grinned.


End file.
